The Project
by kattykat
Summary: Kyo and Tohru are partnered up in a health class project to raise a simulation baby. Will feelings be confessed during the project? Kyoru Fanfic. Please Review
1. Chapter 1

**The Project**

" Tohru, come on we're going to be late for school if you don't hurry up." Yelled Kyo Sohma. The hot tempered teen, with blazing orange hair, yelling from the bottom of the stairs from Shigure Sohma's house. Tohru Honda a sweet, optimistic teen, came running down the stairs with her messenger bag and almost tripping in the process. Luckily Kyo caught her in record time before she fell.

"Be careful, you almost gave me a heart attack." Said Kyo thumping is heart to make it start beating again.

"I'm sorry Kyo-kun, but we're going to be late class. I'm so exited Mayu-Chan-Sensei said that we're going to be studying something totally different for health class. I wonder what it is, so come on Kyo lets go." Said a very exited Tohru as she grabbed Kyo's hand completely missing the huge blush on his face. But Kyo was to busy to notice that Tohru was also blushing. They held hands all the way to school. When they reached the School grounds they dropped there hands when they saw Uo- Chan, and Hana-Chan run up to them.

" Come on you to we have 3 mins to get to our class, so run!!!" Yelled Uo-chan running to the class like it was a marathon.

"Coming!!!" Yelled Tohru running toward the class with Kyo behind her. They made it in class just in time. Tohru sat two desks away from the back, Kyo sat to Tohru's right near the window, Uo- Chan sat behind Tohru, and Hana-Chan sat to Uo-Chan's left. When they got settled Mayu-Chan-Sensei came bursting threw the door.

" Okay class, today we are learning about parent hood. For Example some of you will eventually get married and have a kid. Now when that happens you will have to take good care of that child. So for your homework assignment I will be pairing you off with a girl or a boy and you will have to raise a simulated baby for a week. Now listen to me when you have a family they need food, clothes, and shelter that takes money .So for the other part of the assignment is to find a job that can pay for your family. The babies need a name, love, and attention just like a real baby. You will have to changed there diapers, and the babies will throw up. I will know If you are a bad parent because it records every thing you do SO BEWARE!!! Now for your partners." Said Mayu-Chan-Sensei looking around the room to pair off the students

" Kyo and Tohru, Uo-Chan and Yuki, Hana-Chan and Manabe…"Said Mayu-Chan-Sensei pointing at the new partners.

" WHAT!!!" They all yelled at one time.

" Shut Up, and live with it, now onto the rest of you…" Snickered Mayu-Chan-Sensei evilly. After she had finished giving the class there partners it was time to give them there babies. First up was Kyo and Tohru. Mayu-Chan-Sensei gave them a browned haired baby, with ruby red eyes, and it was a girl. Mayu-Chan-Sensei thought it would look exactly like there child if they ever did get married. Next up was Yuki and Uo-Chan. Mayu-Chan-Sensei gave them a baby that had blond hair , and blue eyes, it was a boy. And last but not least Hana-Chan and Manabe child. It had black hair, and green eyes, It was also a boy.

" Kyo-Kun look she's so cute!!!" squealed Tohru hugging the little baby

" Tohru, don't kill the poor child." Snickered Kyo rubbing the back of his head.

" What do you want to name her Kyo-kun." Asked Tohru giving the baby to Kyo

"How about…Lisa… but if you don't like that name we could name her something else." Said Kyo

"No Lisa is a good name." Reassured Tohru by putting her hand on Kyo's shoulder and putting her head on his other shoulder

"Lisa-san you should feel so proud that you have Kyo-kun as a father, he'll protect you, he'll make you feel safe, he's sweet, and caring, you should be so happy that Kyo is you pretend father." Smiled Tohru to the baby. But didn't notice Kyo blushing like mad. He never thought Tohru thought of him that way. So to hear all these major complements Kyo was happy. Unlike some people and there partners.

"I say we shall name you Raymond, and if you don't agree with me I shall hurt you got it ." Said Hana-Chan giving Manabe a death glare.

"Yahh sure what ever, I want to sleep so you do this project by yourself. Bye" said Manabe

" Get over here or you WILL DIE!!!" said Hana-Chan In a dangerously low voice.

"Okay … coming." Said Manabe and with Yuki it wasn't any better

" Your name will be Keith, got a problem with that prince?" asked Uo-chan with her lead pipe in one hand

"NO!!NO!!NO!! not at all… I have to go … Bye!" yelled Yuki running out the door to the Student Council room  
"Wait for me Yun-Yun!!!" Yelled Manabe following Yuki

" Jake Asses!!!" Yelled Uo-Chan covering the babies ears

…**After School…**

" Shigure we're home!!!" Yelled Tohru holding little Lisa and looking for Shigure.

"Ahaha.. my sweet little flower good-----…..well Tohru-Chan who dared deflowered you?" asked Shigure

" It's a school project Shigure, Kyo and I have to take care of her, we named her Lisa." Smiled Tohru

" Ahaha. So Kyo did this hmmmm." Smiled Shigure

"SHE SAID IT WAS A SCHOOL PROJECT YOU DAME DOG, LISTEN TO HER MORE OFTEN WHY DON'T YOU!!!" said Kyo punching Shigure in the head causing Shigure to black out.

" Tohru, I have to go to the Dojo and ask Shinsho if I could work there for a while. Okay. So leave me dinner, See you later." Said Kyo

" Okay Bye We'll be waiting" said Tohru following him to the door to see him off.

**End Of Chapter One**

**Thanks for reading.** **Kyonkichi-san gave me this idea.** **Thanks for reading this I will write more this week some time but I don't know when but I will see yahha soon. Also Please Review Thanks.**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Project**

"Question number one is explain the proverb ' You Can't See The Forest For the Trees.' Well if I see trees….I know I'm in a forest." Said Tohru looking up at Lisa , then sighing in defeat. Tohru got up and took the textbook to find the answer.

"Okay the real answer is ' Sometimes it's easier to understand a situation if you look at it from a distance.'… man was I ever wrong. Come on, lets take a break and make some dinner for your daddy Lisa. I think we have some fish. Lets go and make some." Smiled Tohru as she picked up Lisa and headed down the stairs to make some dinner for Kyo. When she had finished making the fish she heard a slamming of a door, and heard footsteps come closer to her and the fish. When she looked up her eyes were met with a pair a ruby red eyes staring at her and the fish.

"Thanks Tohru for making me this fish. I'm starving. Also I got the job at the dojo." Said Kyo grabbing the fish and going to the fridge to drink milk right out of the cartoon.

" That's great Kyo!!! Congratulations." Smiled Tohru looking right up at Kyo. Then going over to a bottle of milk and feeding it to Lisa. Then grabbing a towel and then burping her. In Kyo's thoughts 'Man she looks really happy being a pretend mother. I wonder if she would be happier if she was a real mother.' Kyo then stopped drinking out of the cartoon and headed towards Tohru's directions. He grabbed Lisa from Tohru and grabbed the towel from Tohru and then started to burp Lisa.

" You don't have to do that Kyo. I could have done that." Said Tohru looking up at Lisa and Kyo. In Tohru's thoughts 'He looks so much like a real father."

"No stupid. We have to do this together." said Kyo grabbing Tohru's hand in his and slowly rubbing it with his thump. He and Tohru both looked away because they were both blushing like mad.

Then he heard a devils cry.

" TOHRU. PLEASE GET OVER HEAR !!!" yelled Shigure from his study.

" Yes Shigure!" Yelled Tohru

" Where will this baby sleep tonight?" asked Shigure

" Umm…in my room I guess. Why?" asked Tohru

" Because I went into your backpack and found what you had to do for your project .I checked off feeding and burping the kid but it says it has to have a safe place to sleep. That's why." Said Shigure with a smirk. He didn't know that Kyo was here though.

"YOU WHAT!!! YOU STUPID DOG I WILL KILL YOU FOR LOOKING INTO HER BACKPACK WITH OUT HER PERMISSION. WHAT THE HELL WHAT MADE YOU THINK THAT WAS OKAY ? WAIT DON'T ANSWER THAT!!!" Yelled Kyo giving Lisa to Tohru and heading towards Shigure's Study

" Ahh. Kyo you where hear?... that hurt …… ." said Shigure then Tohru heard a loud thump on the floor. Let's just say Shigure won't be waking up for a while. Then there was a singing voice from the front door of the house.

" Shigure I have accepted your offer in sleeping over for the night. I will be sleeping in Kyo's room again tonight. So No worry." Yelled Ayame from the front door

" HELL NO GET OUT!!!" yelled Kyo slamming his fist on the nearest door

" Fine then I shall sleep in Tohru's room while holding her and her baby…… TOHRU YOU HAVE A BABY!!! NO GOOD I MUST DESIGN CLOTHES!!!" yelled Ayame grabbing a notebook and then started designed clothes.

" TOUCH THEM AND YOU WILL EXPERIENCE PAIN IN A VERY BAD PLACE!" said Kyo in a dangerously low voice.

" Fine. But I still am going to sleep in your room. You good and sleep in Tohru's room. That way you can protect them from the likes of me." Said Ayame sticking out his tongue out at Kyo

" FINE" Yelled Kyo grabbing Tohru's hand and leading her up stairs so he could make a bed for Lisa and himself.

… **In Tohru's Room….**

" Kyo you don't have to sleep on the flour you know. You could sleep here with me and Lisa. We could put a pillow in between us so you won't transform." Said Tohru gentle tapping Kyo's shoulder.

" Fine." Said Kyo. He couldn't believe that this little innocent girl would ask if he could share her bed with him. He didn't mind though. He liked the idea but still.

"Goodnight Kyo, and to you Lisa." Said Tohru putting the pillow in between Kyo and herself ,then she snuggled as close as she would allow herself to snuggle to Kyo .She felt safe with Kyo

"Yahha. Goodnight Tohru , and Lisa." Said Kyo wrapping his arms around Tohru's waist bring her close. They both were blushing in there sleep. Both wondering if they should confess there love for each other.

**End Of Chapter Two**

**I'm sorry I couldn't write this sooner. I am planning to update this story ever Sunday. Kay? Don't forget to review okay. See you soon. **


	3. Chapter 3

**The Project**

" Yawn!... I guess I should make breakfast soon right Lisa?" Yawned a Tohru. It was around 6:50 am. This was around the time she usually woke up at. But today was a little different. As she was about to leave to make breakfast but two strong arms that belong to Kyo kept her in the bed. She had completely forgotten that Kyo was there. So instead of making breakfast at her usual time she just stayed in bed. She turned around to face Kyo. He looked so calm. She snuggled closer to the pillow that blocked them from turning him into a cat. As soon as she snuggled closer Kyo tightened his arms around her as if to protect her from everything else that could possible hurt her. She had decided to wake him after about 10 minutes.

" Kyo… time to wake up." Said Tohru slowly nudging his arm. Then she saw his burning ruby eyes slowly open.

" What's up Tohru? What time is it." He asked bringing Tohru closer to him.

"Ummm. Its 7:00am, and I can't really move." Said Tohru 

" Ohh. Sorry well come on lets make some breakfast." Said Kyo letting go of Tohru. He secretly missed her with him.

" Well come on lets make something for Shigure, Yuki, and you Kyo." Said a very happy Tohru jumping of her bed and landing on her feet. 

" Yahha, Yahha, Yahha lets just go." Said Kyo walking down stairs with Lisa in his hands. But as he headed to the living room he stopped to see that Ayame was there waiting for him.

" Ahh Kyo. Thank you for taking care of Tohru, and ……… this child." Said Ayame putting on rubber gloves to hold the baby bye the toes. He then wrote down an educated guess for the size of the baby.

" YOU IDIOT! DON'T YOU EVER HOLD HER LIKE THAT! THE BLOOD WILL RUSH TO HER HEAD! PUT HER DOWN! OR DIE JUST LIKE SHIGURE!" Yelled Kyo from the top of his lungs, he then grabbed her from him and punched him in the face.

" That hurt." Said Ayame rubbing his head. 

… **After Breakfast …**

" Thank you, Honda-San for another one of your beautiful meals." Said Yuki smiling up at Tohru and glaring at Kyo 

" Yes Tohru you out done your self. You have my praise. Yuki I am so very sorry that you got hurt so badly from Uo-Chan Yesterday." Said Ayame 

" Shut up!" yelled Yuki slapping him across the face.

" Why must everyone hurt poor old me." Said Ayame.

" CAUSE YOUR STUP--" Yelled Kyo but was interrupted by a slamming of a door.

" YUKI SOHMA, GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE BEFORE A DRAG IT HERE MYSELF!" Yelled Uo-chan grabbing her lead pipe a swinging it at yuki but stopped when she saw Tohru with her baby.

" Ohh. Just wait, Tohru and her baby doesn't need to see this." She grabbed Tohru and her baby and put them in Tohru's room. Kyo followed saying something about not wanting to see Uo-Chan swing her lead pipe around and maybe almost hitting him. So he sat down right beside Tohru and Lisa. 

… **With Uo-Chan…**

" WHAT THE HELL YOU LEAVE ME AND KEITH ALL ALONE! YOU DON'T EVEN HELP ME FEED HIM! YOU'RE A FUCKING JACK ASS! GET OVER HERE NOW SO I CAN KICK YOUR ASS!" yelled a really tried Uo-chan. Baby Keith didn't want to sleep. So Uo- Chan is dead tried .

" I WILL NOT LET YOU HURT MY BABY BROTHER!" Yelled Ayame Hugging Yuki to death.

" YOU HAVE NO SAY IN THIS LEAVE!" Yelled Uo-Chan

" NO!" Yelled Ayame. Once he said that Uo-chan swung her lead pipe and hit him hard on the head.

" KNOW TAKE CARE , OF HIM TO! DON'T LEAVE ME WITH ALL THIS WORK YOU BITCH!" Yelled Uo-Chan hitting him with her lead pipe. Then something jumped on her back.

"LEAVE STUDENT PRESIDENT ALONE YOU STUPID HEAD!" Said Manabe pulling her hair to. He was also crying because Uo-Chan had hit him in a very bad place.

" Leave her alone Manabe, I find the same problem with you. Get off her or DIE! You choose." Said Hana-Chan coming out of the shadows and shocking everyone.

" Hmmm. I choose … LIFE! RUN YUKI YOU GIRLY MAN! RUN GOD DAMMIT !" yelled Manabe running out the door. Yuki followed close behind. Uo-chan, and Hana chan of course ran after them. Now Shigure just so happen to wake up after all this excitement.

" AHH! MY HOUSE! WHY ME!" Yelled Shigure fainting from being to surprised.

… **With Kyo and Tohru…**

" Umm. Its quiet now Tohru. I was wondering if you would like to have lunch with me. It's not to expensive, and we could ask Shigure to take care of Lisa. You do deserve a break." Kyo said looking at Tohru. He new giving the baby to Shigure might be bad , but hell he **REALLY** wanted to spend time with Tohru.

" Okay!" said Tohru going down the stares to see it a mess. Kyo headed to the sink to grab a bucket full of cold water and went back to Shigure and splashed him with the water.

" THAT'S COLD!" Screamed Shigure

" Listen Tohru and I are going out for lunch clean the house, and take care of the baby. Do Some thing stupid and DIE" said Kyo grabbing Tohru by the hand and leading her out side.

" Ahh young love, … sniff eww you stink lets change your diaper." Said Shigure finding a mask and wet to the washroom to clean Lisa up.

**End Of Chapter Three**

**I am sorry I couldn't write Sunday, Monday, Tuesday, and Wednesday. My Internet cord broke but I got a new one. Please forgive me. Also I just needed to think about something that evolves a guy. Trust me it was confusing. Any way I hope U Review. That would make me REALLY HAPPY kay? **


	4. Chapter 4

The Project

**The Project**

Tohru and Kyo had just left the house to find a good place to eat. They had decided to go to a restaurant near Tohru's work. The name of the place was ' Treasured Food ' it was a seafood restaurant that Kyo had been in a few times. Kyo and Tohru were waiting in line for someone to show them to there seats. About 10 minutes after they got there a waiter with coal black hair, and baby blue eyes, directed them to there seats. Tohru read the menu and was about to choose what she was going to order but she just couldn't decide what to eat.

" Kyo…. I can't choose what to order. What should I do?" asked a very embarrassed Tohru. She didn't even look up from the menu

" Lets ask the waiter. Yo waiter dude we need your help in what to order. What do you recommend?" asked Kyo putting down the menu and looking up at the waiter.

" I recommend the 'Twin Swim Tuna '. It is REALLY GOOD." He said, but when he told Kyo this he was not making eye contact with him but instead a Tohru. Tohru on the other hand was still looking at the menu.

" Okay we will take that." Kyo said picking up his menu and Tohru's and handing them to him.

" Thank you , it should be done in about half an hour." He said still only looking at Tohru. Kyo noticed this and it started to piss him off. So Kyo grabbed Tohru's hand and kissed it lightly making the waiter turn around and leaving them behind. 

" K-Kyo!!" asked Tohru staring at him with her mouth wide open.

"Well you see, the waiter guy kept on starring at you, and if bugged me so……. Yahh" said Kyo embarrassed of what he had done. He thought for sure that she would slap him across the face. But this was Tohru she would never do that.

" B-But why?!" asked Tohru blushing like mad

" Because, I don't like the idea of another guy looking at you. It makes me mad." Said Kyo starring at the floor.

" Okay, well that makes sense." Said Tohru. But honestly she didn't understand it at all.

Well 30 minutes came and went by really fast. The whole dinner was really silent. Tohru and Kyo ate there fish fast. After that they decided to take a walk to the park. The birds were singing a nice song. Tohru was trying to think about what Kyo had told her at the restaurant and Kyo was lost in his thoughts. Then he heard Tohru scream and thump .Tohru had just fell down

" WHAT HAPPENED?! ARE YOU OKAY?!" asked Kyo grabbing Tohru's hand and bring her back to her feet.

" Yahha I just saw something move in the bush!!" Yelled Tohru pointing to the bush that scared the heck out of her. Kyo went towards the bush and saw what had scared her.

" Tohru it was just a stupid rat. BUT WHO CAN BLAME YOU FOR GETTING STARTLED RATS ARE FUCKING SCARY!!" yelled Kyo giving the rat a death glare

" I'm okay Kyo. Thanks for worrying about me, come on lets go home." Said Tohru smiling at Kyo. Tohru then grabbed Kyo's had and lead him to the path to there home.

As they walked home Kyo and Tohru both looked away from each other because there face was blushing like mad. When they got home Kyo did not let go of Tohru's hand but instead he squeezed her hand gentle, and made her follow him to Shigure's study. But what they saw in that room scared the heck out of everyone.

Shigure was in his underwear, with sunglasses on his eyes, he wore a gold chain around his wrist. Shigure was so bored that he decided to go to youtube and went to the **SPICE GIRLS**. He then stared to dance to the song **STOP**. Lisa was near his computer screen laughing up a storm. Tohru grabbed Lisa a ran back to Kyo. Kyo went in front of Tohru and Lisa and Started to yell at Shigure.

… **Before Tohru And Kyo Came Back Home….**

" Hmmm. Looking after you is boring. Lets go to youtube." Said Shigure clapping his hands.

" Ahaha. The **Spice Girls. Stop**. Hmmmm… I haven't heard this song in years. I feel the grove take over me." Said Shigure being to dance to the song. The next thing he new was that he was in his underwear dancing like a maniac, he was also sing the song to .

_Stop right there_

_Thank you, very much _

_I need somebody with the human touch _

_Hey you always on the run _

_Got to slow it down baby _

_Got to have some funnn_

_Doodoododo dododododo dododo always be together._

That was the last thing he recalled before he felt a fist go to his skull. He then blacked out.

**End Of Chapter Three**

**Sorry but I can't update tomorrow so I updated it today. Okay. Also sorry for the spelling mistakes I will try harder not to make any okay. Just don't hate me at least I'm trying right?!**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**The Project**

" Dammit who the hell does Shigure think he is, dancing to the spice girls in his underwear. Man some times its hard to believe that we are related, let go get some air." Said Kyo grabbing Tohru's hand and leader her again out side, but this time with Lisa. He pondered on where to go with Lisa and Tohru .Then it him. He could go to the dojo. He did after all have to work later on to night. And to boot Shinsho always does love complain, and just maybe he and Shinsho could talk about his growing feelings for a certain brown headed girl that just so happened to be holding his health project. Kyo then turned around to see that Tohru and Lisa looking at some flowers. Tohru was smiling her usual bright and big smile.

"Look there so pretty!!" yelled Tohru hugging Lisa like there was no tomorrow. Lisa just started to giggle. Kyo rolled his eyes and put his hand on Tohru's shoulder.

"Look hear, if your going to hug her that tight, I wouldn't be surprised if she dies in the next day, I don't think she could survive the next two weeks." Said Kyo tapping her head with his hand.

" Sorry… Lets go we wouldn't want to keep Shinsho waiting right." Said Tohru standing up.

"Lets just go already." Said Kyo walking in front of her.

" Yes. "said Tohru catching up to him.

…**At The Dojo…**

"Shinsho, Pardon our intrude, We're hear, and Lisa is Hear to." Yelled Tohru while taking off her shoes. Then she headed off to the couch with Lisa in her arm. While Kyo on the other hand followed her like a lost puppy. Then Shishou came through the door.

"Ahaha, Tohru, its been a long time. Ohh This must be the baby Kyo was talking about. Well aren't you a cute one. Much cutter then that troublesome son of mine." Smiled Shishou. Tohru gave Lisa to him. Shishou started to rock back and forth. Then a strong force came rushing at Kyo. Kyo didn't even see it coming. Now guess just who that force was. It's Kagura.

" Ahh. MY LOVE!! IT'S BEEN A LONG TIME SINCE WE LAST MET!! LET'S GO ON A DAT--" Kagura was interrupted when she saw Tohru holding a child that looked a lot like Tohru. Since Kagura hasn't seen Kyo or Tohru in about eleven months she thought that Lisa was Tohru's and Kyo baby. She was burning up with jealousy.

" WHAT THE HELL IS THIS .. THIS… THIS… THING!! OHH KYO DID TOHRU MAKE YOU LOVE HER. TO MAKE THAT THING!! I'M SO SORRY I COULDN'T BE THERE TO PROTECT YOU!! COME WITH ME SO I CAN PROTECT THE ONE I LOVE!!" Yelled Kagura grabbing Kyo by the collar of his shirt and made him lean far enough so she could give a kiss on the lips. Tohru was heart broken. She refused to show it though. Lisa on the other hand started to cry, and cry, and cry even louder. Kagura left Kyo and walked over to Tohru and Lisa. Kagura grabbed Lisa locked her into a closet .Shishou ran to the closet to set Lisa free Kagura then jumped onto Tohru and started to beat the heck out of her. Kyo had ENOUGH!!

"GET OFF HER YOU BITCH!!" Yelled a very angry Kyo. Who by he way was still in shock that Kagura kissed him. His first kiss was now taken by this nut job. He was pissed. Tohru got off Kagura's embraced and grabbed Lisa from Shinsho saying thanks for letting them come. Then she ran. She ran all the way to Uo-Chan's house

… **With Uo-Chan…**

" You obviously CAN see with your mind Hana – Chan. This is like the third time you won. What do you think prince, and you Manabe?" Said Uo-chan laughing at them. Uo-Cha, and Hana- Chan found them at a tree in the park. They we're fighting over if they would find them. Well they did. Now they we're tied up in a chair, with a hanky over there mouths making sure they wouldn't be able to talk. Then they heard a slamming of a door. Followed by a girl crying. Then Uo-Chans door Flung open showing Tohru huffing and puffing.

"TOHRU!! WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED!!" Yelled Uo-Chan hugging poor Tohru. Tohru began to cry. Hana-Chan gave Lisa to Yuki and locked him and Manabe in a closet so they couldn't hear them. Then she ran to her needed friend. Tohru described everything that happened. She was in shock, she was angry, and above all she was hurt. Uo-Chan and Hana-Chan called Shigure's house but no one answered.

"YUKI, GO AND TELL YOUR COUSIN THAT TOHRU WILL BE STAYING HERE TONIGHT.!! GO TAKE CARE OF KEITH." Yelled Uo-Chan

" THIS GOES THE SAME FOR YOU .TAKE CARE OF RAYMOND!! NOW LEAVE !!" Yelled a very angry Hana-Chan. So they left to tell Shigure.

… **With Kyo…**

"WHAT THE HELL KAGURA!! I TOLD YOU THIS ONE HUNDRED TIMES BEFORE!! I- DO-NOT-LOVE-YOU NOR- WILL-I-EVER-BE!! LEAVE!!" Yelled Kyo angry at what just happened

"But I love you Kyo" said Kagura bursting into tears. She new that if she cried Kyo would cave in. But not today. He got even madder.

"I DON'T CARE IF YOU CRY!! YOU HURT TOHRU!! THE ONE PERSON THAT HAS BEEN WITH ME THREW THE BAD TIME'S AND THE GOOD!! I HATE YOU RIGHT NOW!! THAT BABY WHAT A PROJECT FOR SCHOOL !! LEAVE!! THANKS TO YOU I MIGHT FAIL!! AND ABOVE ALL I MIGHT HAVE LOST THE ONE PERSON I CARE FOR!!" Yelled Kyo giving Kagura a glare that would scare the devil itself. She ran ashamed of what she had just done. Kyo refused to cry. He felt a hand on his shoulder.

"I'll be alright Kyo… things will work out …trust me." He tried to comforting Kyo. But he new that deep down it didn't work Then the phone rang.

"Hello "said Shishou

"Hello Shinsho, this is Hana-Chan. I'm sorry but I wanted to call you addressing that Tohru was at Uo-Chans house so you don't need to worry" Said Hana-Chan on the phone

"Okay…. Bye" Shishou said

"Bye" Said Hana-Chan

"who was that Shishou ?" Asked Kyo looking up at his father with sad, and hurt eyes.

"Tohru-Chan is at Uo-Chan's house" Said Shishou below a whisper. But Kyo hear it.

**End of Chapter 5**

**I start Spring break Tomorrow so if U review the next chapter could come sooner.**

**P.S. I WILL ALWAYS FINISH MY STORIES!! I HATE IT WHEN PEOPLE NEVER FINISH THERE STORIES!! I WILL NEVER BE LIKE THAT!!**

**Any way I'll see you all soon kay?!**


	6. Chapter 6

The Project

**The Project**

" SHE IS WHERE !?" Yelled Kyo starring up at Shishou. Shishou repeated where Tohru was again. As soon as Shishou had repeated where Tohru was Kyo ran out the door and broke the door while running out the door yelling that it wasn't fair that he even had a cousin like Kagura. Kyo kept running and running and running that was until he ran into someone, he fell right on his butt.

" Oww … What the heck happened?!" Declared Kyo looking up at the form that had knocked Kyo to the ground.

" You stupid cat !! WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO MISS. HONDA TO MAKE HER CAR THAT MUCH!! YOU IDIOT BECAUSE OF YOU I HAVE TO TAKE CARE OF THREE BIG BABIES !! " said Yuki glaring at Kyo.

" WHAT YUKI!! I'M YOUR FRIEND, HOW COULD YOU INSULT ME, I'M NOT A BIG BABY, YOU STUPID HEAD!!" Yelled Manabe crying, and because Manabe started to cry then all the other babies stared to cry to.

" YOU IDIOT!!" Yelled Yuki slapping Manabe face, he left a big red mark on his face.

" I DID NOT MAKE TOHRU CRY !!" Yelled Kyo standing back onto his feet.

" Ohh really… so why did Tohru come to Uo-Chan's house crying her head off. The only thing that came out of her mouth was Kyo, kiss, hurt, pain, anger, and baby .You hurt her you idiot. I HAVE NEVER seen her cry so much as she had done today. After she accepted your true form, begged you to come back home with her, and all you can do is hurt her. HOW CAN YOU LIVE WITH YOURSELF?!" Yelled Yuki now starring right at Kyo.

" THE ONLY REASON WHY I CAN LIVE WITH MYSELF AND LIVE ANOTHER DAY IS BECAUSE OF TOHRU!! I DIDN'T MEAN TO HURT HER!!" Said Kyo falling to the ground once again and began to cry.

" Stupid cat… find her and say your sorry, you obviously love her, and just so you know , Lisa just stopped crying. So for about one hour all she has been doing is crying, no thanks to you." Said Yuki grabbing Manabe by the ear and leaving to go back to the house.

**... With Tohru ….**

" **I **…sniff… **am** … sniff … **so** … sniffle… **stupid**…" Cried Tohru. Still in Uo-Chan's, and Hana-Chan's arms. Uo-chan kept on swearing at Kyo.

" I WILL NOT STAND FOR THIS TOHRU!! HANA-CHAN PASS ME THE LEAD PIPE !!" Yelled Uo-Chan with fire blazing out of her blue eyes.

" NO!! Please Uo-chan, Hana-Chan…. I'm alright…. So please don't worry any more…..I'll be okay." Said Tohru staring at both of them. But Uo-Chan, and Hana-Chan could see right through that smile .Underneath that smile she was hurting.

" Okay Tohru…Okay…. We get it…. But you are staying here for the rest of the night, I'm not to giving up on that subject though. You are still staying over and that is that ." Said Uo-Chan crossing her arms and giving Tohru the look .

"Yes l agree ." said Hana-Chan flat out.

" O-Okay" Said Tohru sniffing back tears. She then gave her friends a true smile.

" They let's stay up all night," said Uo-Chan laughing at Tohru's surprised faced.

" Yes… we shall." Said Hana-Chan

Later that night Tohru and Uo-Chan we're in the kitchen making a snack. Hana-Chan was in living room making Uo-Chan's father go to his room to sleep, and not be in the living room drunk. Then there was a knock on the font door.

" I shall get it, you to stay there and continue making us snack's." said Hana-Chan walking to the door.

" Hello…. Why are you here?" Said Hana-Chan to Kyo.

" I am hear to take Tohru back home…I want to say sorry to Tohru." Said Kyo his face looking down.

" Who is at the door……OHH YOU!! LEAVE!! I DON'T CARE IF YOU WANT TO SAY SORRY TO TOHRU!! YOU ARE NOT WELCOME IN THE HOUSE RIGHT NOW!! SO BUZZ OFF!!" Screamed Uo-Chan slamming the door on poor Kyo's face.

" B-But I REALLY need to say sorry to her, I fell bad knowing that I made her cry." Kyo confess to them.

" I DON'T CARE !! THE POINT IS YOU HURT HER!!... The girl the dose nothing wrong!! YOU SHOULD FEEL LOWER THE N DIRT RIGHT NOW!! "Yelled Uo-Chan Opening the door to give Kyo a death glare.

"Hana-Chan…. Uo-Chan who is at the door……" Tohru asked but soon found out her question. She stood there frozen in her spot. Kyo stared at her. But Tohru looked down, she would not look at Kyo.

**End of Chapter 6**

**I can't update this story on Sunday…So here is the next chapter….. I wonder what Kyo is going to do…. And how will he do it knowing that Uo-Chan won't let him go threw the door…. You'll see soon …. Bye and see you soon ******


	7. Chapter 7

The Project

**The Project**

" T-Tohru………" Kyo stood there staring at the girl that means the world to him. The girl that he hurt. He was about to say something that would actually mean something to her but he couldn't.

" Hello Kyo… I will be staying here for tonight….take care of Lisa, tell her goodnight for me, well bye." And with that she ran to the kitchen. Yelling at the same time THE PIZZA. Sure the pizza was just fine, the just put the pizza's in the oven now. Tohru just had to leave him .

" WELL YOU HAVE DONE IT NOW YOU JERK!!" Uo-Chan said with fury in her voice. She was pissed off, In her thoughts ' Why can't he just leave her alone? ' She slammed the door with all her strength .

" Tohru!! HE IS GONE NOW!! Let's have some fun now okay?" said Uo-Chan looking for Tohru. She found Tohru silently crying near the oven.

" Hey…. Are you okay??" Asked Uo-Chan sitting beside Tohru.

" Yes… Thank you both for being here for me. You guy's mean so much to me. THANK YOU!" Tohru was weeping in the embrace of Uo-Chan and Hana-Chan.

… **With Kyo…**

" Dammit, why the hell would they not let me in?, Okay so I hurt Tohru… But she seemed perfectly fine, Okay I could tell she was hurt but still, I AM SUCH AN IDIOT!!" Yelled Kyo. He was Very frustrated with himself.

" You now what SCREW WHAT UO-CHAN SAID!! I AM GOING TO SEE TOHRU AND WE WILL HAVE A TALK!!" Kyo screamed this while running back to Uo-Chan's House.

" Okay… Okay… there is a window in the Uo-Chans room. When they are asleep I will wake up Tohru and We WILL HAVE A TALK!!" Said Kyo TO himself.

… **With Shigure…**

Dear Diary,

Today I have been woken up by Yuki. He grabbed two panes and slammed them closely to my head. Not only that but now I have to look after Kyo and Tohru's Baby. Sure I did that before but I got in trouble . WHAT IS WRONG WITH THE SPICE GIRLS!! Can't a man like me feel the grove and start dancing. The world as I know it is changing fast . Since when could you not run around the house in your underwear… okay maybe I was NEVER suppose to do that… but still. Also I have got a new hint. I have read Yuki's journal he likes a girl named Machi , But… is it possibly that Yuki could be gay?? He does look like a girl.

I will write to you soon again faithful dairy.

"Shigure make dinner." Yuki said Flatly.

" Yes sir." But as Shigure left he didn't see Manabe sneak into his room.

" WHAT!! …. Machi….. Gay…. Hmm… is Yuki gay?? BWAHHHAHA I have something on you now Yuki.

… **Back to Kyo…**

" Finally… Okay now to wake up Tohru." Kyo Climbed in the window and walked towards Tohru. She looked sadder then when he saw her sleep with him and Lisa.

" Tohru, Tohru, wake up Tohru." Whispered Kyo. He gently stared shaking her. She slowly began to wake up. But then she saw Kyo's eyes. She turned over her back facing Kyo.

" Ohh COME ON TOHRU, Please… I really need to talk to you." Said Kyo climbing over the bed to face her. His eyes looked so sad, Tohru wanted to run, but she decided to do that, it shows that she is week and she does not want that.

" Alright ,But you have to leave as soon as your done talking" Said Tohru stretching out her arms, and yawned.

" Fine." Kyo said as he tried to grab Tohru's hand but she pulled it away slowly. It KILLED Kyo inside.

" Listen, That kiss you saw it me--" Kyo was interrupted

"Ohh, if that's what you're here for not worry, I understand completely." Tohru whispered shaking her head up and down.

" NO!! Listen I DO NOT CARE FOR KAGURA, I like you Dammit…" Kyo was not thinking about what he had just said.

"You what… do you mean that." Asked Tohru with a little bit of hope in her eyes. Kyo thought about what he had just said and started to blush.

" Well no duhh. I love you more then you would ever know" Said Kyo leaning into Tohru to give her a sweet kiss. Tohru was stiff but then she slowly began to enjoy the kiss.

" I love you to Kyo." Said Tohru leaning in to hug Kyo, Kyo without thinking put his arms around Tohru. But no puff of smoke . Well it didn't take a geniuses to figure out the curse was lifted. After that night Kyo and Tohru of course became boy friends and girl friend, they also passed the class with a B-, But ever one else failed. Manabe and Shigure became best friends. Machi and Yuki begin to date after 1 year. Uo-Chan and Hana-Chan kept on watching Tohru.

**END OF THE PROJECT.**

**Okay I finished. I hope you review. I shall see you soon. Hopefully ******


End file.
